How to Write an Eye Catching Story
by Clairae
Summary: How hard is it to write a good story about Legend of Zelda? Somewhat hard! Inside is a small guide to help young writers write good stories.


**Note: Any relation to another story is not intended. **

**Also Nintendo's characters do not belong to me!**

**(Edited a slightest bit).**

**EDIT (AGAIN): Ahem, the hate is unappreciated, Jayawardenapura. Go find something better to do. **

* * *

Hello fan-fiction writers! I know how hard it is to write a pretty good story, but here's a guide to somewhat help you write an eye catching story!

1. Make the title interesting!

Make an eye catching name something like: Sheikah and Gerudo Feud or something (that's not my best).

Let in a couple big words here and there: The Stupendous Uprising of the Shiekah, or The Hylian's Afflatus ( inspiration; divine impetus), or The Gerudo's Asteriated City.

_**A note: Do NOT use words that NOBODY is going to know about. This is going to make it look too sophisticated to them, like they're too dumb to make sense of it. Sometimes it's okay, but mostly it's not that great of an idea.**_

2. Make it easy to read.

Remember those days when you read some stories and found the summary pretty good? And when you went into the story everything wasn't spelled right, the grammar wasn't correct, and nothing was spaced between paragraphs (or the exact opposite)? i fonb thay rellli harf roo red. i men relli? Correction: I found that really hard to read. I mean really? There's such a thing as spell check. Right click... and TA-DA! Now grammar: Today I ate a apple and is drinking a milk. URK! HEADACHE! Correction: Today I ate an apple and drank some milk. That's better. Can't do anything about the bunched together paragraphs (or the opposite) or can I? Hmm... today I ate a banana and some milk sweetened with honey (no, not really). Mmhmmm... It was delicious! Then I went to my school and did stuff. Then I ate some food.

Meh, Bunched together paragraphs.

Hard to read, it's even worse when it's like that full of misspellings and bad grammar.

Now, would you like to go on to the next thing?

NO?

Alright... I was really hoping but whatever.

Derp.

He-he just kidding, I'll go on now since you've seen the examples.

3. Good Plot.

A plot is everything practically. I mean grammar and spelling is all good stuff, but without a GOOD plot you'll get no where. Something totally out of the blue, like Ghirahim meeting Gaepora (the owl) and going out to a dance together. Weird, right? Also one thing that is overrated are School stories of Link and Zelda (if its really different from the beginning school then it's okay). Perhaps you'll find the answer in a dream, or while taking a shower!

**_Tip: The first chapter is important, make the first sentence really interesting!_**

4. Summary

After you have the plot (and maybe the first chapter) take something out of that story that you find unique. Don't just say: I'm not really good at summaries, but the story is REALLY good. Just go and read it!

Instead something like:_ My grandfather, Link, told me stories about the past, The Dragon's Age. Where Dragon's roamed the land. But today no more dragon's exist, they long died out after Link the first killed Volvogia. I've always yearned for the dragons to come back and today, they did..._

Something breathtaking and exiting should be good.

5. Rating

Make sure it's appropriate for that age group. Don't rate something K when it's actually MA. If you don't know what each letter stands for I'd suggest reading the guidelines and rules.

6. More tips? Or review advice added in.

Some reviews have helped me make this better (thank you)!

First of all Mithrandir1776 (some good stories there!) said that some fanfictions should explore the back stories, or expand the knowledge for somewhat unknown characters. Also Cawlin said that most writers shouldn't spend too much time on characters that are probably never going to make another appearance again.

Colleen-TJ said I should have mentioned beta reader (I totally forgot about it!).

Here are things you need to do to become a beta-reader:

Be a registered member for at least 1 month or more. Must have published at least 5 stories on the site OR have published entries totaling at least 6000 words. Must accurately complete both the Profile and Preferences part of this beta section.

Also she is willing to edit your stories.

**END OF HELP/RULES**

Well, I hoped it helped those young helpless fan fiction writers!

* * *

**I'll try to update some of my stories soon...**

**Thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
